charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Frosty's Story
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ''' ---- Tips= '''Quest Info & Tips *These tips will be updated once the event goes live and we start working through the quest lines. So check back often for the latest updated info! * ' Frosty's Story Parts 1-15 ' * Quest is for Level 18+ and starts around 6 AM EST. * Finish part 1/15 by Jan. 29. Parts 2-15 will be on a 28 day timer. * The quest parts for Runic Magic will only be on 2 or 3 day timers, so when they pop up, be sure to finish them quickly. WHERE TO FIND: ''' * SNOW WOLF - craft in WW - gives Blue Shard when sold. * BLUEMANES - collect from Frosty's Dwelling - gives random White Shards when feeding, 2 White Shards when sold. * STORM RUNE - get from finishing parts of Runic Magic questline & a rare drop from clearing rocks on your land from parts 6-14 * AMULET OF COLD - craft in WW * AMULET OF WARMTH - craft in WW * BRIAR BUSHES - clear weeds on your own land or random when collecting your mana sources. * BRIAR BERRIES - grow and harvest Briar Bushes * WHITE SHARDS - random when feeding your Bluemanes or get 2 when you sell your Bluemanes. * BLUE SHARDS - sell adult Snow Wolves. * Complete the quest to get a Frosty & the Tranformation Spell to change the dwelling into a Frosty Pen. **Reminder: This information is based on the tips we were given before the quest. It is subject to change, so check back here for the latest info! |-|Quest: Frosty's Story= FrostysStory1.PNG frosty2.PNG frosty3.PNG frosty4.PNG frosty5.PNG frosty6.PNG frosty7.PNG frosty8.PNG frosty9.PNG frosty10.PNG frosty11.PNG frosty12.PNG frosty13.PNG frosty14.PNG frosty15.PNG ---- '''Frosty's Story 1/15 *Place Frosty's Dwelling *Clear (12) Weeds on your land *Collect from your Mana Sources (15) times Frosty's Story 2/15 *Collect from Frosty's Dwelling (4) times *Harvest (30) Briar Bushes • Find Briar Bushes randomly when clearing Weeds or collecting from your Mana Sources *Feed your Bluemanes (18) times • Get Bluemanes by collecting your Frosty's Dwelling Frosty's Story 3/15 *Harvest (24) Magic Beans *Sell (4) Adult Bluemanes *Craft (6) Amulets of Warmth in the Wonder Workshop • See "Recipes" tab above for details Frosty's Story 4/15 *Feed your Bluemanes (24) times *Harvest (28) Briar Bushes *Upgrade Frosty's Dwelling to Level 2 Frosty's Story 5/15 *Collect from Frosty's Dwelling (8) times *Clear (28) Weeds from your land *Craft (8) Amulets of Warmth in your WW Frosty's Story 6/15 *Sell (8) Adult Bluemanes *Clear (10) Stones from your land *Upgrade Frosty's Dwelling to Level 3 Frosty's Story 7/15 *Craft (2) Snow Wolves in the WW *Collect from your Mana Sources (30) times *Feed your Snow Wolves (14) times Frosty's Story 8/15 *Sell (5) Adult Snow Wolves *Craft (6) Amulets of Cold in the WW *Upgrade Frosty's Dwelling to Level 4 Frosty's Story 9/15 *Clear (14) Stones from your land *Craft (10) Amulet's of Warmth in the WW *Feed your Bluemanes (12) times Frosty's Story 10/15 *Collect Frosty's Dwelling (10) times *Feed Snow Wolves (36) times *Upgrade Frosty's Dwelling to Level 5 Frosty's Story 11/15 *Feed your Bluemanes (38) times *Craft (10) Amulets of Cold *Harvest (48) Briar Bushes Frosty's Story 12/15 *Craft (10) Snow Wolves *Collect from your Mana Sources (34) times *Upgrade Frosty's Dwelling to Level 6 Frosty's Story 13/15 *Clear (36) Stones from your land *Sell (18) Adult Bluemanes *Craft (14) Amulets of Cold Frosty's Story 14/15 *Harvest (120) Briar Bushes *Sell (14) Adult Snow Wolves *Upgrade Frosty's Dwelling to Level 7 **Reward = Frosty + Frosty's Transformation NOTE: Stop here and make extra Snow Wolves - Completion of 14/15 will probably lock the recipes and stop quest items from dropping |-|Recipes= Amulet of WarmthR1.PNG|Wonder Workshop Amulet of ColdR1.PNG|Wonder Workshop SnowWolfR1.PNG|Wonder Workshop |-|Frosty's Dwelling Build Info= FDwellingS1.JPG Frosty'sDwellingPL1.PNG Frosty's DwellingB2.JPG|Level 2 Build Req's Frosty'sDwellingPL2.PNG toLevel3.PNG|Level 3 Build Req's level3prod.PNG toLevel4.PNG|Level 4 Build Req's level4prod.PNG toLevel5.PNG|Level 5 Build Req's level5prod.PNG toLevel6.PNG|Level 6 Build Req's level6prod.PNG toLevel7.PNG|Level 7 Build Req's level7prod.PNG |-|Quest: Runic Magic= runic1.PNG runic2.PNG runic3.PNG runic4.PNG runic5.PNG ---- *'These quests are triggered when upgrading Frosty's Dwelling' Runic Magic 1/5 2 Day Timer *Collect from your Ruins (12) times *Harvest (36) Magic Beans *Craft (3) Magic Wands in the Lab **Reward = 30 Storm Runes Runic Magic 2/5 2 Day Timer *Collect from Witch's Hut or No One's Hut (10) times *Sell (24) Pigflies *Craft (5) Scrolls in your Lab **Reward = 35 Storm Runes Runic Magic 3/5 3 Day Timer *Collect from your Paper Workshop (8) times *Harvest (24) Pumpkins *Craft (7) Books in the Lab **Reward = 40 Storm Runes Runic Magic 4/5 3 Day Timer *Collect from your Forge or No One's Forge (24) times *Sell (14) Adult Bullies *Craft (9) Jam in your Laboratory Runic Magic 5/5 3 Day Timer *Collect from your Brewery (8) times *Harvest (36) Belladonna • Craft these in the Lab or get them from opening Jewelry Boxes crafted in the Wonder Workshop - do not pay rubies for them in the Store *Craft (9) Cocktails in the Lab then click the "Give" button on the quest window **Reward = 60 Storm Runes Category:Timed Event Quests